


Rosnado

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- O que você espera que eu faça então?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosnado

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito em cima [desse](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/19673.html) prompt e com toda a sorte de errinhos que vocês podem imaginar.

  
(2003)

Ele bateu na mesa com força e eu estremeci.

Não me lembrava de vê-lo tão nervoso desde que começamos o namoro. A mão que tinha batido contra a madeira apoiava seu corpo enquanto ele passava a outra mão pelos cabelos, a cabeça baixa encoberta pelos fios que a mão não conseguia prender no topo da cabeça. Podia ver seus lábios crispados, as veias do pescoço saltadas.

Me encolhi no sofá e segurei os tornozelos com mais força. O arrependimento por ter começado aquela discussão me corroendo, fazendo com que eu me sentisse fraco e patético.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, a respiração pesada me deixando apreensivo. Me olhou com os olhos cheios de um sentimento que eu não sabia dizer o que era. Não saber ler o que ele sentia me deixava ainda mais agoniado, mas o medo de perguntar a respeito era imenso, paralisava.

\- O que você espera que eu faça então? Só me diga o que você quer, eu não vou pensar em mais nada. Quero que _você_ decida.

A voz dele era baixa e cortante.

\- Eu não quero... - parei e engoli um pouco de saliva enquanto me corrigia mentalmente - eu não vou te dizer o que faze-

\- Então não tem sentido você questionar o que eu faço.

\- Isso não significa que eu tenho que concordar com o que você faz.

Nos encaramos. Eu podia sentir ele furioso, notava as veias saltadas nos punhos fechados, o olhar assassino dele.

Não aguentei sustentar o olhar e abaixei a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força quando o ouvi suspirando, de propósito talvez? Será que ele já sabia o quanto ouvir aquilo me machucava?

\- Olha, se você não tem uma sugestão melhor ficamos com isso. Não é o ideal, eu tenho que concordar com você, mas funciona.

\- E você acha que isso é o suficiente? Acha que isso vai me ajudar com alguma coisa?

\- Eu só soube dessa merda toda agora e estou lidando com isso, sugiro que você faça o mesmo.

A última frase tinha sido um rosnado. Nunca tinha ouvido aquele tom, não comigo.

Abaixei os olhos e me encolhi ainda mais, as lágrimas me queimando o rosto. Só ouvi os passos dele e a porta sendo fechada com força. O barulho me assustou e me fez chorar de vez.


End file.
